


du Chocolat

by MarigoldVance



Series: des p'tits sucrés [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (animal spirits), (shape shifters), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chocolate, Fox!Fíli, M/M, Otter!Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance
Summary: Fíli tricks Kíli into trying something new.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: des p'tits sucrés [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	du Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegolasLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/gifts).



> _to my darling[LegolasLovely](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/legolaslovely): your positivity, enthusiasm and awesome sense of humor are contagious and i can't thank you enough for brightening so many of my days. i hope you enjoy this lil' token of my love and appreciation_ ❤️
> 
> *
> 
> originally posted to the [Secret Admirers Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirers2020)

Music drifts gently over the room from the phonograph, lulling the guests into comfortable spirits as they mingle. Kíli sinks futher into Mrs. Cotton’s parlor chair, his top hat skewing to the side by itself as he ripples with contentment, eyes drooping and lips parting narrowly with a sigh. The expression on his face is akin to the one Fíli sees on him when he’s sunning himself on a rock in his animal-skin, deeply satisfied with life.

Kíli, for his part, wasn’t aware of what it is when Fíli plucked the crumb from a passing tray and handed it to him. The last time Kíli heard of it, it was called something different which certainly explains why he accepted Fíli’s urging to try it after hundreds of years of vehemently despising the stuff.

Fíli watched as Kíli put the nibble on his tongue and waited, cheeks puffed out and mouth a thin line, brows creased, for his brother’s reaction. He’s now quite delighted with himself, having introduced Kíli to this new pleasure. It melts across Kíli’s tastebuds and sends him deeper into his seat, and Fíli hums his approval.

Fíli gives him a second more to enjoy it before saying, “So. You _do_ like kakawo1 after all.”

Kíli chokes.

“I absolutely do _not_.”

“You absolutely _do_ , brother.” Fíli nods at the waiter circling the room with the tray of Swiss confections, seated in their decorative paper cups. “You’ve just finished a piece without spitting it out.”

“I _didn’t_.” Kíli breathes in disbelief, “I would know!”

“You wouldn’t.” Fíli shakes his head, “You didn’t.”

Kíli gapes in an excellent impression of a fish, finally finding his voice to announce, “I don’t believe you. That was far too delicious to be in any way related to something so vile.”

Fíli chuckles, patting Kíli’s knee sympathetically, “See? Had you listened to Sloane2, you could’ve been fat on this stuff a hundred years ago!”

“ _Milk_ makes such a difference?! Surely you exaggerate.”

Wiping the corner of his eyes, Fíli tells him in order, _yes_ and then _no_ , and waves the waiter over so he may take another two pieces.

“So. What are they calling it now, hm?” Kíli eyes his piece suspiciously despite having floated on the sensation of its taste a mere minute ago.

“Chocolate.”

“ _Choc-oh-late_?” Kíli pops it in his mouth and softens all over again, dipping back in a most unbecoming way. He looks like a man too well sated for a lady’s dinner guest. “I’m glad they gave it such a lovely name.”

“Kakawo wasn’t nice enough?”

A thunderous shadow plunges over Kíli’s face when he says, low and angry, “It is a horrible name for a horrible thing.” And then, as soon as it came, the darkness seeps out of his expression and he smiles brightly at Fíli’s piece, snatching it from Fíli’s fingers and tossing it in his mouth before Fíli can protest, “This is divined by the Gods, Fee. It deserves to be called something beautiful.”

“I reckon it does.”

They fill their pockets with as many pieces of Mrs. Cotton’s Swiss chocolate as they can get away with before they take their leave later that evening, giddy as school children as they stroll, placing pieces between each other’s teeth, nipping fingertips and licking the sweetness from each other’s lips in the shadows between streetlamps.

Weeks later, Fíli refrains from commenting on the new swell of Kíli’s belly against the buttons of his waistcoat. And when Kíli wonders aloud why he hadn’t given kakawo a chance much sooner, Fíli doesn’t even utter a single _I told you so_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: kakawo - the Abyssinian word for _cocoa_  
>  2: Sir Hans Sloane, an Irish botanist, was essentially the man who invented chocolate milk 😎 he added milk to a cocoa drink he was given in Jamaica in the 1700s and found it made it more palatable. 
> 
>   
> milk chocolate (food, not beverage) was invented in the mid-to-late 1800s. it's debated exactly when and by who - i've heard a few different things over the last few days alone - but Chef Google insists it was Cadbury in 1897. even though Hershey's was established and selling milk chocolate in 1894 and, earlier than that, Lindt was manufacturing solid milk chocolate by 1845 ... but, whatever; do you, Google, do you.


End file.
